A Forgotten Moment
by Sparks101
Summary: Long before she had lost her memories. Long before he had found her in that field. Chrom and Robin had shared a forgotten moment together.


Hm, it seems like whenever I write a one-shot it's usually in the guy's point of view. I wonder why.

This is the longest one-shot I've ever written. I think I'm getting better at this.

On with the story!

* * *

><p>A Forgotten Moment<p>

The young, teenage prince couldn't remember the last time he strolled (more like paraded) around Ylisstol with his sisters (and of course their guards). Lissa jumped around and waved like a mad woman and poor Frederick was in charge of trying to restrain her but failing miserably. Emmeryn was as graceful as ever as she showed not the slightest annoyance at her younger sister. Chrom followed his older sister's example as he tried to protrude an air of maturity, instead of his usual clumsy self.

His eyes scanned the crowed, trying to memorize the faces' of his subjects. He smiled at all and occasionally waved when he heard someone (mostly women) shout his name. He tried to look into the eyes of as many people as he could until his eyes landed on a lone figure.

Standing in the far back was a person trying to be inconspicuous but with his or her choice of clothing it made it impossible, though with the royal family being a focus no one paid any attention to the person. Maybe it was the person's strange clothing or something else entirely but his focus was completely on that person. When the person took notice of the prince's stare he or she took off running.

Without thinking Chrom pushed passed his guards and the crowd to give chase. He heard several people call for him but he pressed on as if he didn't hear them. He couldn't explain it but he had an overwhelming desire to meet that person and so he risked a very long and annoying lecture just to meet a total stranger.

The stranger was much faster than him and he contributed that to the person's smaller build. The only reason why he hadn't lost sight of the person was because of the stranger's hesitation at every turn. It was completely obvious that he or she was not from Ylisstol and that only sparked Chrom's curiosity more. Eventually a wrong turn was made in haste and the two founded themselves in a dead end.

It was right then and there did the prince realized the idiocy of his actions. With the mysterious person's large over coat and hood pulled way over his or her head, obscuring his or her face, made the person more than just a little suspicious and yet he felt no suspicion to the tiny figure before him. In fact, as he watched the figure shake with fear he concluded that he or she was no danger but that he was.

He immediately threw his hands in the air and apologized the only way his clumsy self could. Unfortunately for him it did nothing to dull the stranger's fear. With his hands still raised in the air he took a step forward only for the other person to press him or herself into the wall. He looked at the person more critically and noticed that he or she was now holding a tome, which caused him to immediately halt in his tracks and briefly wonder when the person drew the spell book.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" When the stranger stiffened, he realized how horrible what he said sounded. "I mean, I mean you no harm!" The other person made no move. "I just want to talk." Even though he couldn't see the stranger's eyes he could tell that his or her eyes were on Falchion. Without a second thought the lord removed his sword and gently placed it on the ground and heard a gasp from the stranger, bringing a smile to his face. "See? I'm no threat."

He watched as the slim figure was hesitant to do anything. Taking a step away from his sword he hoped his action would strengthen his point. He knew what he was doing was incredibly idiotic but he was desperate to get the stranger's trust and he hand no idea why. After a couple of seconds of a standoff the stranger finally made the move to put his or her tome away and as the stranger did that Chrom noticed the sword he or she also carried. It was rare for someone to be skilled in both sword and magic and he felt his curiosity grow.

"I'm Chrom," he said to break the silence and a large smile adored his face to accompany his good feelings.

"I know," the stranger replied curtly and his smile turned into a sheepish one. After the person spoke was the lord finally able to determine that the person was a woman, much to his surprise; lucky for him he was able to keep himself from blurting out his shock.

"What do you want with me?" she asked and broke him out of his thoughts.

He simply stared at her, unable to think of an answer. He didn't know why he wanted to meet her so much and thus he wasn't sure how to respond. He suddenly become nervous under the gaze he couldn't really see.

"I…uh…I just wanted to talk…?" That was the only thing he could think to say and he was frustrated by how he ended it in kind of a question.

"Talk?" the surprise in her voice brought a smile to his face. "You chased me through the city, nearly gave me a heart attack, just to talk?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he sheepishly responded, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Silence engulfed them as Chrom struggled to figure out what to say next. It was obvious that the woman wasn't going to say anything, in fact, he could tell that she wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible. As he watched her fidget, he knew he had to do something fast.

"Show me your face!" he blurted out like the clumsy fool he was. He so wanted to slap himself for that comment and could only imagine the look of shock or disgust she was giving him.

"Please, I mean no offense!" He was quick to shout when she shifted slightly. "I just want to see your face!" Oh gods, he was making it worse. So much for all his etiquette training, Frederick would surely chew him out if he heard the young prince then. "I mean, it's only courteous to show ones face when being spoken too."

She made no move or even spoke and he sighed in defeat. He could not blame her because if their positions were reversed, he too, would be reluctant to do anything. Ready to apologize he was about to bow, when he saw her slender hands reach for her hood. He was left speechless at the unexpected pretty face and that snow white hair that draped over shoulders now that it was free.

A light shade of pink colored her pale cheeks as she looked away. "I suppose that it's only polite if I remove my hood," she nearly mumbled as her fingers fidgeted with her hood.

Still left speechless Chrom was left helpless. When he noticed her discomfort, by the way she gripped her hood, he once again understood that he needed to act. "You're beautiful!" Right then and there he was sure that the gods were mocking him because there was just no way he could mess up so much in just one day. Upon the complement the light pink of her cheeks turned a deep crimson and he greatly liked the contrast against her pale skin.

Silence once again engulfed. The young prince decided to carefully choose his words as to prevent himself from looking even more the fool. He so wished that she would speak as he thoroughly enjoyed the sound of her voice, though he came to expect to not hear much of it. In the meantime he was just happy that she no longer showed any noticeable signs of wanting to leave.

Time passed and nothing was said between the two and he was starting to fear that the woman was becoming bored, despite her showing no signs. As he feared her possible boredom, his nervousness ate away at him and he knew it was only a matter of time before he blurted out something quite idiotic. Just when he was about to speak a loud grumbling sound silenced him. He watched as the woman's arms flew to her stomach as if to hide it and he burst out laughing.

"Are you hungry?" At his question her cheeks were stained red. "Let's go get something to eat." As expected she didn't budge. "My treat," he added in hopes of it being the motivation she needed. For the first time since she removed her hood she genuinely looked into his eyes. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as he was entrapped in her large hazel, eyes.

"I'll buy you anything you want!" he blurted out suddenly, startling her. Overcome with embarrassment he grabbed her hand and started to lead her away. She protested with squeaks but he was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice.

As they drew near the main street he finally took noticed of her protest as she had grown more aggressive. Surprised his gripped loosened and she pulled her hand free. Giving him no time to react she pulled her hood over her head and turned away from the main street.

"I'm not hungry," she mumbled but her stomach betrayed her.

It was once again quiet between them. The young prince watched as she refused to look at him, or anyone from that matter. She took a few steps away from the main road but stopped when he came to her side, studying her. Finally working up the courage, he spoke, "Have I upset you?"

"…No…Just not hungry." As if to mock her, her stomach growled once again.

It was silent between them, yet again. He desperately wracked his brain to figure out what he did wrong but nothing came to mind. Unable to tolerate the silence anymore both opened their mouth to speak at the same time and both quickly shut it. At his urging she spoke first, "I should be going-"

She wasn't allowed to finish as he suddenly gripped her hand again. "Wait! Please don't go!" He wasn't sure why he was so against her leaving all he did know was that he wanted to see her pretty face again. "Please stay!"

"I can't." Unlike he usually dry voice, her voice that time was full of pain. His hold loosen slightly and then returned with more force. He was determined to not let her leave. She pulled on her arm but he wouldn't let go.

Not about to let itself go unnoticed the mysterious woman's stomach roared out in anger. "You're hungry," his serious tone left her unable to refuse. Figuring out her reluctance to go on the main road he led her back into the small streets. Her struggles were much weaker when there wasn't that many people near, he took great note of that and made sure to avoid crowds.

When their destination came into sight did he finally clue her into where they were going, a small tavern tucked away in the city. Against her will he pushed her inside and laughed when he saw her flabbergasted expression. The tavern was small and empty, saved for the two customers at the counter. Laughing some more he guided her to a table.

With a simple wave their orders were taken, without any input from her. In great amusement he watched as she looked around in disbelief. Suddenly her eyes flew to him and his smile left his face and redness colored his cheeks. Before he could speak she got up and examined the Mark of Naga on his arm and even went as far as to lightly touch it, at which he jumped a little and her suddenness.

"May I-" he managed to squeak out before she interrupted.

"You really are the prince," she breathed as she once again scanned the empty tavern, "So why would you come here?"

"Because," he paused to remove her hood. Surprised she fell back but he was able to quickly wrap an arm around her to keep her safe. When she blushed so did he and he quickly coughed into his hand to relinquish some of his embarrassment. "I don't want to be alienated." His blush deepened as she stared at him in confusion.

Their food arrived and so he quickly sat down, if nothing more than for a little distraction from her stare. "I may be a prince," he started once he realized that his food was still too hot to be eaten, "But I'm nothing special. I want to be treated like everyone else."

Upon noticing the soft smile that graced her lips all his thought processes ceased to function. "With ideals like that you are a wonderful prince." With cheeks a flame he could no longer look at her and instead choose to observe the entrance.

A comfortable silence fell on them. From the corner of his eye he watched as she blew on her food and wondered how such a simple little action can be so adorable. She paused briefly from taking the bite when she felt his eyes on her, he blushed a little but smiled. She, on the other hand, became embarrassed and looked away before shoving the bite into her mouth.

When her eyes widened in surprised he couldn't help asking, "Delicious right?" as he chuckled at her reaction. Unable to speak she could only nod her head vigorously as she shoveled more food into her mouth. Her actions were certainly not lady like but he didn't care in the slightest; in fact, he found it adorable.

He continued to watch her so she slowed down to a reasonable pace. Eventually she stopped and turned to him and smiled, alerting him to his starring. He offered her a sheepish grin as an apology.

"It's been so long since I had a decent meal." Finally it was her turn to start a conversation. She laughed at just how expressive Chrom was and immediately started explaining traveling to ease his worries. His eyes started to sparkle as she told him all about her travels. Her body trembled lightly as she fought back laughter, he might have been a bit embarrassed but he was far too excited to care.

Time flew by as the traveler told tale after tale and her listener was more than eager to hear more. He was so hungry for more stories that he didn't allow her to take a break and she showed no sign of annoyance as she moved on to the next tale. Held on to every word he didn't realize that he was getting closer and closer to her.

The tavern's door were slammed open followed by the cry of "Milord". Startled the prince became acutely aware of his proximity to the woman and quickly separated himself from her when she was distracted by the commotion at the door. Chrom knew it was pointless to hide so he didn't bother trying when the knight stormed his way to his lord's table.

"Here you are!" The knight wasn't able to completely hide his frustration. Before Chrom could even think up an excuse the knight's eyes narrowed on the young woman. "And with a harlot no less."

"Frederick!" Chrom's voice rang out in the tavern followed by the loud bang of him slamming his fists onto the table and shattering dishes as they fell to the floor. "That is no way to speak to her!"

As the prince glared at his unflinching knight the mysterious woman took the opportunity to slip past the men. Chrom did not relent with his glare and finally Frederick gave in to apologizing, both men were surprised to discover that she was not in her seat. Laughter brought a blush to Chrom's face but the knight's eyes once again narrowed on her.

"It looks like our little playdate has come to an end," she said and Frederick smirked. The word playdate would have normally bothered Chrom but he didn't care when she mentioned the end.

"No!" Chrom was quick to yell and just as quickly fell into silence from embarrassment. He mumbled his disappointment and she simply smiled at him, adding a little to his annoyance; he wanted her to take him seriously.

"All good things must come to an end."

"But I don't want it to end!" The intensity in his voice startled everyone and it was her turn to blush a little.

"You're acting like a child," Frederick was quick to criticize but it fell on deaf ears.

Ignoring the knight the prince went up to the woman and gripped her hands. He briefly marveled at how small her hands were and yet he could fell the strength she possessed in them, she was no weakling. He looked her straight in the eyes as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Please don't leave." He couldn't explain it-didn't really care for the why-he just didn't want her to leave. To him it felt like there was a force pulling him to her; like it was fate telling him that they needed to be together.

Smiling softly she rubbed his hand, with her free one, which just gave him a sinking feeling. Reluctantly he let go and her hand slid so easily from his, terrifying him. Forcefully he gripped her hand in a death grip, transferring his fear into her; he just had a sudden feeling that he should never let go of her hand. She called his name softly, causing him to come to his senses.

"Will we meet again?" Smiling the brightest smile that day, she gave him hope with a promise. Reluctantly he watched her leave before realizing something. "Wait! I don't know your name!"

"It's Robin," she said before slipped out the door and he couldn't help but think that it was a fitting name.

* * *

><p>Several years had pass since that day, what had been an important memory eventually became a distant memory. The promise held dear became faded but he still held onto it. Though Chrom had long forgotten her face and name he still continued to wait and searched for the hand he shouldn't have let go that day.<p>

A bit a ways from his sister, Lissa, and Frederick the prince stood alone, looking at the world before him. Something was supposed to happen that day he could feel it, he just didn't know what it would be. Giddy with excitement he was impatient for it to happen and thus was getting frustrated with his companions' laid back pace.

As he impatiently waited his eyes scanned the area. The feeling had been the strongest right then and he was sure whatever was going to happen was going to happen in South Town, but first he had to get there. A frustrated sigh escaped him when he saw that his companions were still a bit a ways.

Instead of shouting at them to move quicker, like he had been doing all day, he decided to turn his eyes away from them and actually look at the scenery around him. The fields he found himself in were quite beautiful, full of all kinds of flowers. Spying a disturbance in the grass, it wasn't long before his curiosity compelled him to follow the trail.

The more he followed the path the more he realized that it wasn't a simple path. Instead of a trail that was left with light footsteps quickly turned into trampled grounds and another set of prints appeared. It wasn't until he saw the scorched remains of what he assumed were misguided spell attacks that uneasiness settled over him; not long after he broke out in a sprint determined to get to the end of the trail and see what lay ahead.

Chrom came to an abrupt stop when he discovered a person lying in a field of rosemary. The coat, the person wore, stirred something in the deepest part of his mind but before he could remember a loud shriek broke his train of thought. Before he could register what was going on Lissa rushed passed him.

"Are you okay?" she asked the person but there was no response.

Fear gripped the prince's heart and it became unbearably hard for him to breath. Seeing a dead body was never a pleasant sight but as leader of the Shepherds he had seen more than his fair share thanks to bandits; so why was the possible death of that person-a stranger no less- so terrifying. With batted breath a prayer screaming out in his heart he could only watch as his sister checked for any signs of life.

"Oh, thank the heavens, she's alive." The cleric breathed a sigh of relief and so did her brother.

Once relief had washed over him curiosity took over. He clearly heard his sister say the person was a woman and now he wanted a turn to look at her. Not expecting a beauty to be sleeping a gasp escaped his lips and as hard as he tried he could not ignore the smirk Lissa sent his way. A blush soon stained his cheeks as he suddenly remembered the fairy tale Sleeping Beauty and how it was a kiss of a prince that awoke her and his mind wondered if he would have the same result with the mysterious woman. He shook his head violently to clear his head of such thoughts.

His eyes scanned over her for injuries (or at least that's what he told himself that was what he was doing). His sight stopped at the sword at her hip and a distant memory threatened to flood his mine again. "Chrom, we have to do something," Lissa's voice rang out and just like that the memory was once again pushed back.

Startle out of his train of thoughts he was suddenly reminded of his sister's presence. "What do you propose we do?" he asked as he had no idea why he was thrilled at the prospect of talking to that sleeping woman and that was far too distracting.

"I," she paused to look back at the sleeping woman, "I don't know."

Their conversation was halted when they noticed the woman's eyes fluttered open. He was suddenly hit with a yearning, he didn't know he had until he looked into her sleepy, hazel eyes. There was a jab at his side a small gesture from Lissa, alerting him to his stare.

"I-I see you are awake now," he quickly said and earned a small chuckle from his sister. Coughing lightly he tried to mask his embarrassment. "There are better places to sleep than on the ground." He smiled when he noticed the stranger's eyes adjust on him. "Give me your hand." There was no hesitation from the stranger as she easily slipped her hand into his.

He didn't immediately help her up like intended to but instead froze. She had the hand he was searching for. The hand he was not going to let go again no matter what fate had in mind. He looked at her and the memory of that long forgotten day flooded his mind with such clarity.

He opened his mouth ready to speak the line he had prepared so long ago for their reunion but only for Lissa to ruin the moment. "What are you doing?" He clicked his tongue in annoyance but realized that the line would be best saved for when she was on her feet or actually never said as he realized how cheesy it might sound out loud.

"I guess, I should actually help you up," he chuckled nervously. Just a tad embarrassed and nervous, he pulled her up a bit too quickly, causing her to fall into his chest and in turn a massive blush to spread across his cheeks. "S-sorry!"

"Real smoothed," he heard Lissa sarcastically say but he was too embarrassed to respond.

Stepping back a little, the woman gave herself some space and shook her head with a smile. "It's alright. Thank you," she paused to smile, "Chrom."

A wide smile spread across his face from her simply saying his name. Simply from her remembering him brought him so much joy and that made him feel a tad embarrassed to be pleased so easily. And her voice, a little hoarse, was still as melodious as he remember. That day was turning into being a truly fantastic day for him.

"You know my brother?" Lissa butted in, ruining his moment, at which he briefly glared at her.

Robin stared at the siblings before clutching her head. Her eyebrows knitted together worrying him. "No, actually, I…," she paused as if something wasn't right, "It's strange…," she paused again to look at him, "Your name, it just…came to me…"

His heart sank at her statement. She didn't remember him but only his name, but why? And yet again before he could say or do anything Lissa acted first. "What's your name? What are you doing here?"

"My name is…It's…" Her eyebrows furrowed together as she clutched her head again.

He wanted to tell her name but held back due to uncertainties. Was she not the one? But she looked so much liked the Robin in his memory. And then there was her hand, it felt like it belonged in his, just like Robin's. Was the gods towing with him?

He silently stood back and watched as Lissa came up with a theory for the mysterious woman's lack of memories, amnesia. He wasn't sure if he understood everything but he felt like it was okay. He felt like everything was going to be alright because if Lissa was right than there was the probability that the woman was indeed his Robin and her hand was the hand he wasn't supposed to let go.

He never said anything about that day they had shared several years ago. He didn't want to get her hopes up, even when she remember her name. Though it was a precious memory it was nothing more than a fleeting moment, after all he learned nothing of her besides her name and a few places she had traveled. And even when they had married, had kids, and even defeated Grima he still never told her of that day; he choose to keep it as a precious secret that only he knew.

* * *

><p>This one-shot took forever to write! I'm so glad that I'm finally done with it but I don't feel like it's all that great. :

If you liked it would you kindly give me a review, please?


End file.
